Forever Young
by EllaGrace
Summary: It's hard enough being a girl in a world run by boys but its even harder when the boys that run this world believe you're just a child who can't stay out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I struggled against the man that was holding me, he had my arms pinned behind my back and was dragging me down one of the Brooklyn docks. It was pouring so goddamn hard that I could barely see a foot in front of me and my feet kept sliding out from underneath me on the slippery dock. I could hear him and his buddy laughing, the short fat one holding me leaned down, his head next to mine and I could feel his hot rancid breath blowing across my cheek.

"Girlie youse made a big ol mistake tanite. Ise thinkin' that by cheatin us at cards that youse owes us pretty damn big. Maybe me and Charlie here 'll take turns or maybe we'll both fuck ya at the same time."

At this statement I began to panic and started to struggle harder, flinging my body back and forth frantically. But the fact that I couldn't get my feet to stay under me did little to help me break free. The bastard holding my arms behind my back began twisting them with so much force that I screamed out in pain.

"Please, please,"I pleaded gasping for breath."I wasn't cheating, I swear I wasn't."

The man holding me spun me around, so that I was facing him. He was a dirty little man, his hair, what was left of it, was plastered to his forehead. And his beady little eyes bored into mine. He was grinning ear to ear and his rotten teeth gleamed in what little light there was at the end of the docks.

"Now dollface ya really think that matters anymore. See, you, me and Charlie here are gonna have us a lil fun. And if youse a good girlie we may even try an be a lil gentle."

He concluded this statement by leaning in and dragging his tongue up the side of my neck towards my ear. I jerked my body back with enough force that I ended up pulling myself free of the hold he had on my vest but the sudden motion sent me reeling backwards and straight into the arms of the equally despicable Charlie. He wrapped his arms around my waist and shouted to his pal, "I'se guessin she choosin me to go first Ollie." This was followed by a deep guttural laugh and his left hand slid up my rib cage to cup my right breast. I let out a strangled cry as he squeezed me with painful force. Oh god I was going to be sick, I was going to throw up all over the goddamn docks. I tried to break free, god I tried but Charlie was a large man and his arms were like an iron vice around my waist. I started banging my small fists uselessly against his thick arms but it did little to help me gain my freedom. He only laughed and said to Ollie, "Ise thinkin' she wants it rough. Git er pants off."

Ollie stepped forward and his meaty hands grabbed the front of my pants and began to wrestle with the buttons that held them up. At this I truly lost it, christ I could barely breathe I was crying so damn hysterically. How the hell was I going to get myself out of this, how the hell did I get myself into this? I kicked my feet out frantically at Ollie trying to get him to back away all the while screaming NO over and over again at the top of my lungs. He did back up a couple steps away from my flailing limbs but then he smiled this sick twisted smile, that sent a shot of pure fear down my spine. Ollie then reached out and slapped me across the face, hard. My head whipped to the side and the breath was knocked out of my lungs. My newsboy cap slipped to a low angle and blocked my vision a little but I could still see the scumbag in front of me pretty clearly. I could taste the warm blood at the corner of my mouth and the only thing that kept running through my head was this isn't happening.

"Look 'round girlie, no one can hear you, we'se all alone out 'ere," Ollie said with a laugh.

"Well now that ain't exactly true is it boiyo," a voice growled out in the night. At this all three of their heads whirled in the direction the voice had come from. Oh god another one, at this point all I could do was pray they wouldn't hurt me to bad. That I would make it out of here alive at least.

"Whose out der," Charlie shouted into the darkness, loosening his hold on me slightly, his hand sliding away from my breast.

A figure stepped out of the inky black night and into the pale light, it was a young man, he stopped about ten feet from them and leaned casually against his gold tipped cane. At the sight of the cane, relief flooded through me and my breathing became less hysterical, I started sucking in great gulps of cold air. Oh god it was going to be ok, I was going to get to go home in one piece, he would save me I knew he would.

"I'se more concoin'd bout who youse boys is, considerin' youse on me docks," the boy drawled out in a casual tone of voice.

Charlie burst out laughing, "Git outta 'er boy, youse donno who youse messin with."

The boy tilted his head in the direction of Charlie, the light catchin the hard steel gaze he threw at him. At the look the boy gave him Charlie backed up slightly taking me with him.

"No youse donno who youse messin wit. Let the goil go and I'lls jist letcha walk on outta 'er," this statement was followed by the cocky grin I knew so well.

Ollie started to laugh and took a menacing step towards the young man, who stood up straighter and full on grinned at him. He lifted his cane and tapped it against the wooden planks of the dock. At this figures began popping up from behind crates and barrels that were placed haphazardly around the dock and a large group of boys came tramping down the dock to stand behind the boy with the cane. All of them were armed with clubs or slingshots loaded and aimed at the small group at the end of the dock. The boy proceeded to lean casually against his cane, still grinning.

"Youse boys still thinkin' youse in charge 'er cuz Spot Conlon's thinkin' differently," said the boy.

"Youse Conlon, wese didn't know, let us jist take the girl and git outta 'er," Charlie said. Obviously losing some of his bravado at finding out the identity of the young man.

"Da goil stays 'ere," Spot said as casually as if he was asking to bum a smoke off the man.

All I wanted to do was scream out Spots name, rush forward and fall into his safe embrace but I kept my mouth shut and stood still. I don't think Spot recognized me yet and I didn't want him to lose the edge he had over these two bastards.

"No da goil owes us and Ise ain't leavin 'er 'ere wit you," Charlie yelled angrily as he shoved me forward slightly still holding me about the waist. The sudden motion caused my head to snap forward sending my cap flying down to the dock with a light thud. Piles of long auburn hair cascaded forward and into my face, obscuring my vision and I let out a small shocked yelp.

As the girls hat hit the dock, Spot felt his entire body go stiff. GOD DAMNIT. I'm going to kill her, I swore to god then and there that I was going to kill her. I hadn't had a clear view of her since I had arrived on the dock but now that she had lost her hat I recognized her instantly. I heard my second in command, Match, suck in his breath, as he leaned slightly towards me.

"Ain't that Kat," he said so low I was pretty sure only I could hear.

"God damn right, that's Kat Kelly," I replied under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOT**

I can't believe my fucking eyes, even with Match outright saying it was Kat, I still can't believe it. God it was pouring out, that had to be it. The rain was screwing with our eyes it was just some girl that looked like Kat. But truth be told the rain was letting up and I could see her eyes now, those big green eyes that could only belong to Kat Kelly.

When I had first stepped on the dock I was looking forward to this confrontation, a little game of cat and mouse, protecting our territory, rescuing the damsel in distress. The boys and I lived for these moments, proving how cunning and tough we were. But the game had changed, I could feel the tension in the air, my boys were anxious now. I knew they recognized the girl, she wasn't just any girl, she was important, at least to the Manhattan newsies. The girl was Jack Kelly's little sister and Jack was the Manhattan leader and a close ally of mine. That made the girl important to the Brooklyn newsies. Even if you threw out all that political bullshit, she was still important to me. I had known Kat since she was five and I was seven, I knew her when she still played with dolls, when she wore her hair in pigtails and was missing her two front teeth. I had seen her cry when she scraped her knees and laugh when Jack would spin her around in the air. I had seen her grow up and now I could see the tears on her cheeks and the terror in her eyes as she was being assaulted by two drunken bastards. That's when I saw red, when the cool and collected head of Spot Conlon completely lost all reason.

"Youse GODDAMN BASTARDS, I'LL MOIDER YA," I screamed, raising my cane into the air, charging forward.

I got about two damn feet before I felt Match and a couple of my newsies grabbing my arms and the back of my shirt stopping me from getting any farther.

"LET ME GO, LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

"Spot, Spot, they'se got a knife, they'se got a knife at Kats throat," Match shouted at me.

I stopped fighting their hold on me when I heard that. I froze completely and stared at the threesome across from us. The short fat man looked kind of scared but the bigger one, the one with his thick arms wrapped around Kat, he was grinning. And that scared me a hell of a lot more then the dull blade digging into Kats throat.

"Well lookie 'er da mighty Spot Conlons all woiked up ova dis wee dirty goil," the tall bastard said.

The docks fell silent at this, Christ it seemed as if even the ocean had gone still waiting for my response. What the hell could I say, he had a knife at her throat and my boys were holding me back, from where I was I couldn't stop him from hurting Kat, so I did nothing. I just watched and waited.

**KAT**

I didn't think it was possible for me to be even more terrified then I already was but when Charlie pressed that knife against my throat I was pretty sure I was going to pass out. My legs were shaking so bad I could barely keep them under my body and everything around me became ten times clearer. I could feel the cold sweat coursing down my face and hear the droplets hit my shirt as they fell from my cheeks. I could see Spots face as if he was right in front of me instead of ten feet away, his eyes were heavy lidded, a steel grey color and showing no emotion. His mouth was in a thin straight line, I had no idea his full lips could disappear like that and his body was tight and still, his cane wrapped tightly in his fist. The only part of Spot Conlon that was moving, were his nostrils they were flaring in and out at a rapid pace.

It happened so fast one minute he was standing there and the next he was flying towards us at an unbelievable speed, I know he yelled something but I have no idea what it was. Spot didn't get very far though Match had practically tackled him, yelling about the knife at my throat. Spot froze at that, I have no idea how he didn't notice the weapon, he had been staring straight at me before he charged.

"Well lookie 'ere da mighty Spot Conlons all woiked up ova dis wee dirty goil," Charlie said from behind me.

And the world froze, the Brooklyn boys didn't move, I didn't move and Ollie standing to the left of me didn't move. All eyes were on Spot, no one insulted the king of Brooklyn, even in a situation like this punishment came fast and furious. But there was nothing, no reaction whatsoever from Spot, he just continued to stare and this must have given Charlie some confidence.

"Wats ta deal Conlon, she yer lil piece of ass don want no one else touchin er?"

With the knife still at my neck, Charlie began running his hand up and down the front of my shirt, grabbing at my breasts again and still Spot did nothing. Tears were filling my eyes and I started to blink rapidly to stop them from pouring down my cheeks.

"Please, please let me go, Spot don know me, he don care nothing for me," I begged.

"Shut da fuck up goil, youse our ticket outta here. Listen Conlon me and Ollie are gonna walk da fuck outta 'ere wit da goil and youse gonna let us go or da bitch dies right now," Charlie yelled out. "Back da fuck off ta dock."

Spot moved for the first time since he had charged at us but it was only to glance over his shoulder and with several small jerks of his head the boys behind him started to back up off the dock.

"When ya git ta da end of da dock ya let da goil go," Spot growled out.

"Nah Conlon, Ise tink I'll let 'er go when Ise feels like it, seems ta me like ya ain't got much say in it," Charlie said with a laugh and he started shoving me forward.

Spot, with Match close to his side, only stepped back and out of the path we would take off the dock. He stared at Charlie the entire time, not once did he glance at me or Ollie.

"Youse understand Conlon, youse make one move and I'll kill 'er," Charlie said still pushing me forward. "Ollie youse walk in front a da goil keep der path to 'er blocked."

Ollie having not said anything or moved since Brooklyn showed up, shot a fearful glance at Charlie and stepped in front of me blocking my view of anything but his sweat soaked shirt. I could actually see the fat quivering underneath his clothing. Slowly we started forward, when we reached the area where Spot and Match were standing my eyes met Spots and the bastard winked at me. He was letting these assholes take me and he was winking and grinning like a fool at me. Charlie must have seen the look Spot gave me because he jerked the knife away from my neck and pointed it menacingly in the direction of the two boys.

"What the fuck ya grinnin' at Conl……..," Charlie started to say but was interrupted when what felt like a ton of bricks slammed into me knocking me clear out of Charlie's grasp. I hit the boards that made up the dock so goddamn hard the breath was knocked straight out of me and my teeth rattled. That's when the world around me broke into chaos. I was being dragged to my feet by Slouch the newsie that had tackled me. He was pulling me forward into the crowd of boys that had begun to swarm back onto the dock. I tried to turn around to see where Spot was but Slouch had a hold of my arm and was moving fast, I heard him though.

"Git Kat da fuck outta 'ere Slouch, she ain't gonna wanna see dis."


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOT**

You stupid fucking bastard thinking you can come into Spot Conlons territory and tell him what he's going to do. I looked over my shoulder and jerked my head at Slouch so he would know what I wanted him to do and then at the boys in general so that they would back off the dock.

"When ya git ta da end of da dock ya let da goil go," I said slowly.

"Nah Conlon, Ise tink I'll let 'er go when Ise feels like it, seems ta me like ya ain't got much say in it."

I stepped to the edge of the dock and Match followed close to my side. All of my other boys had backed off the dock except Slouch who, if he had understood what I had tried to communicate to him, had doubled back behind the crates to the right of me.

"Youse understand Conlon, youse make one move and I'll kill 'er," the tall bastard said pushing Kat towards me and Match. "Ollie youse walk in front a da goil keep der path to 'er blocked."

Ollie having not said anything or moved since we had shown up stepped in front of Kat so that I could no longer see her. As they approached I stared into the eyes of the bastard holding Kat in front of him, when she was almost even with me I glanced down to meet her eyes and winked at her letting a grin spread across my face. I knew the bastard was watching me and I was hoping for a good reaction from him. And Spot Conlon always gets what he wants. The fucking moron whipped the knife away from Kats neck and pointed it at my face and I just kept on grinning.

"What the fuck ya grinnin' at Conl……..," he started to say but was interrupted when Slouch came barreling out of the darkness to the right of me. He nailed Kat a little harder then necessary but it was effective. The minute they hit the dock Slouch rolled Kat out of the way, pulled her up behind him and darted into my boys who were spilling back onto the dock hooting and hollering. I stepped forward so that my face was less then an inch away from the now terrified man who had been holding Kat.

"Git Kat da fuck outta 'ere Slouch, she ain't gonna wanna see dis," I called out, staring at the man whose knife was still pointed at me.

"See had ya listened ta me when I foist told ya ta leave, wese wouldn't be havin' this unpleasantness wese havin' now," I said with a cocky little grin.

The knife he was holding started to shake slightly and my grin got wider. The fat one he had called Ollie was being pushed up against his buddy by my boys who had enclosed the two of them in a circle. I stepped back from the tall guy and glanced around, christ Brooklyn can be intimidating when we want to be. Some boys were pounding clubs into their fists, others were swinging chains back and forth slowly but they were all grinning like kids at their first fair and waiting for my command. I pulled my cane from the belt loops on my pants and slowly started walking in a circle around the two bastards in the middle, not saying a word.

"Heya Spot listen I'se neva wanted any part of dis, Charlie 'ere made me do it. I woulda neva hurt 'er," Ollie begged. "Jist let me go. I'se won't say anytin."

"Youse fuckin bastard dis was youse idea." Charlie screamed at Ollie waving the knife threateningly in his buddy's direction.

"Boys, boys no need ta git all riled up, placin' da blame on each odder," I said calmly looking around at my newsies before I turned back to the two scumbags in the middle. "Youse both fucked."

I smirked as my boys burst out laughing Match slapped me on the back. I leaned on my cane and tilted my head to the side at Charlie and Ollie who had shut up. With one eyebrow raised I said, "So youse crime is kidnappin' and attemptin' ta rape our goil Kat. Now any odder goil and punishment mighta bin a bit more lenient. But considerin' Jack Kelly'd be mighty pissed if Ise just let ya slide Ise gonna 'ave ta do somethin' bout dis. But ta be fair I'll leave it up ta da jury what youse punishment should be. Boys?"

"I say we break dere legs an throw em off da dock," Match said.

"Nah da Brooklyn bridge," shouted Tips.

"Deliver em ta Kelly after we'se beat dem wit'in an inch a dere lives," called out Slide.

As the suggestions were thrown out, I watched Ollie and Charlie's faces, I could see their fear quickly becoming terror. The knife in Charlie's hand was shaking so bad I was surprised he still had a hold on it. My anger was quickly becoming out of control again, I could feel it in my legs and arms, the hatred creeping up my back, my disgust at these two pigs. Abusing a little girl and then practically pissing themselves when they were threatened. Kats face flashed through my mind, her long auburn hair wild and tangled in the wind, tears and dirt smeared on her cheeks and forehead, blood on the corner of her mouth and the fear in her eyes. At that moment I wanted those two bastards dead, but Spot Conlon isn't stupid and killing them would bring the bulls down on Brooklyn's newsies.

"Alright boys," I said interrupting some of the more violent suggestions of what to do to these two bastards. "I'se quite fond a da beatin and deliverin' dere bodies ta Jackie-boy, I'se thinkin' he'll be appreciatin' such a gift from da very generous boys a Brooklyn."

"Come on Spot lets be reasonable," Charlie said.

I spun around and looked Charlie in the eye. "Brooklyn is nothin' if not reasonable." I said at the same time that I lifted my cane off the dock and slammed the end straight into his crooked nose. The surprise on his face was priceless but the sickening crack of his nose was even better. Blood shot across the foot that separated us and spattered against me and Match. It was time for Brooklyn to do what they did best.

**KAT**

Slouch had been pulling on my arm so damn hard on the way off the dock I thought for sure he had pulled it right out of the socket. We didn't go very far just a few feet away from the docks was the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House which was completely empty. Slouch shoved me in the door and onto a chair.

"Youse ok Kat," Slouch asked as he wrapped a thin moth eaten blanket around my shoulders. I was still scared and I was shaking like a leaf from the rain and the cold but I nodded my head yes anyway.

"Oh geez Kat wat was ya thinking bein' in Brooklyn afta dark, does Cowboy know youse 'ere?"

"Are youse kiddin', you know Jack would neva let me ova 'ere at night," I said in response to Slouch's question about my brother whom they sometimes referred to as Cowboy. I pulled the blanket tighter around me at the same time trying to rub my hands up and down my arms as quickly as possible. I could feel the water from my hair soaking the part of the blanket on my back pretty much rendering it useless to keep me warm.

"Den wat da hell was ya thinkin'," Slouch said as he kneeled in front of the chair I was seated on putting my hands in between his as he briskly started rubbing them to try and warm me.

"I'se just wanted ta go ta the poker game at da Mallory Tavern and Jack said I'se couldn't go wit Race and Blink and all dem cuz I was to young. So I pulled me hair up under me cap and borrowed some clothes from Snitch. So dey wouldn't recognize me if I kept me distance. And dey neva saw me," I said a little too proudly considering the situation at hand. Slouch laughed and continued on with his questions.

"Well now youse got youself in a wee bit a trouble though, how did dat happen?"

"I cleaned dose bloody bastards out fair an square but dey caught me jist outside da pub," I angrily replied.

"You poor goil youse musta been terrified."

"Nah I was in Brooklyn I knew me knights in shinin' armor would show up," I said with a grin and continued to shiver.

Slouch burst out laughing. "Ya can always count on Brooklyn. Are ya scared though bout whats gonna 'appen now that youse safe."

I thought for a minute, I knew Jack would be very angry at me and probably watch me like a hawk but I also knew the punishment wouldn't be a beating or anything that extreme.

"Nah Jack'd neva hurt me," I said confidently.

"Well yeah that's probably true but I was talkin' more bout Spot."

That froze me, I had never really thought about what Spot was going to do and the grin slid off my face. Shit Jack was always predictable but Spot he was hard to figure out, you never knew exactly what he was going to do, how he would react. Jesus he had looked pissed on the dock when he realized it was me. Spot had never hit me but there was always a first for everything. Slouch must have seen the panic on my face because he started to comfort me.

"Come on now doll, Spot ain't gonna hurt ya. He jist might be a wee pissed but mostly he'll jist be happy youse safe."

I started to nod when the door to the lodging house slammed open with a loud bang causing both me and Slouch to jump. There stood Spot Conlon with the Brooklyn newsboys behind him. His cane was still in his hand, his eyes were shielded from my view by the edge of his cap pulled low on his face and his lips were still in that thin angry line. Blood spattered the front of his tan plaid button up shirt and if anyone ever resembled the devil, it was Spot Conlon in this moment and my heart stopped beating.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOT**

****

I sent Match and some of my other boys over to Manhattan to tell Jack Kelly what had happened this evening and that Kat would be escorted back in the morning. I really did like the idea of sending those two fat bastards over to Kelly after we had beaten them almost to death, maybe he would have killed them. There's no telling how far Jack would go for his little sister. But there was no way to get their bodies from Brooklyn to Manhattan without drawing the attention of the bulls and that was something we definitely did not need. Instead we had left them beaten and broken on the docks those two would never again mess with Brooklyn or anything that belonged to them. I had lost much of the rage that had built inside of me but I could still feel it humming in my blood.

When I flung the door to the lodging house open it was to see Kat wrapped in a tattered blanket with Slouch kneeling between her legs and the sight pissed me off almost as much as those bastards on the dock.

"Well lookie 'ere boys, seems Kat Kelly'll let jist anyone touch 'er dese days. Whats da deal lil kitty, sellin papes ain't earnin ya enough pennies anymore," I spit out.

She had looked scared when we first came in but now she looked hurt, I could see it in her eyes, those big green eyes, Kat could never hide her emotions. But I was pissed and feeling something else I couldn't quite define but it was fueling my anger. The fact that she was soaking wet, wrapped in an old blanket with dirt and blood smeared on her face and her hair a wild mess, looking no older then the five year old girl I had once known meant nothing to me right then. I wanted to punish her for getting herself in trouble, I wanted to punish her for scaring me, no one has ever scared Spot Conlon and in that moment I hated her for making me feel that way.

"Whatcha gonna do now Kitty Kat, gonna reward all da boys a Brooklyn for savin ya, 'ave Slouch dere move outta way and give Dino a turn," I said gesturing to the tall Italian next to me.

It grew dead quiet in the lodging house at my last statement, the cheerful bullshitting and general screwing around by my boys had stopped. Slouch had frozen his mouth opening and closing like a fish, and then I shifted my gaze to meet Kats. She was still also except for the tears, big fat tears rolling down her face. I had wanted to kill those guys on the dock for making sweet little Kat Kelly cry but her I was the cause of this new bout of tears. Honestly it tore at my gut but I couldn't stop myself, I had to prove all the shit I had felt on the dock meant nothing. I was tough, I was emotionless and cold, I was Spot Conlon. I needed to prove it to my boys, to her, to myself. Slowly I stalked towards her.

"Come on Kitty, me first, I'se am da king a Brooklyn."

"Spot, Spot come on, I was jist tryin ta warm er up, she was gonna freeze ta death," Slouch finally sputtered out.

I reached out to stroke her hair, some sort of fucked up apology for what I was about to do but she jerked away from my touch, sliding closer to Slouch. My hand dropped to my side, swinging numbly back and forth.

"'Ere dat, Slouchie boy 'ere is denyin' tryin to git his reward," I spat out hating myself for this. "If she was ready ta give it up on da docks why wouldn't she be willin' ta give it up ta ya."

"Spot youse bein ridiculous, youse know dats not wat happened," Slouch growled out.

Kat finally finding her voice spoke up.

"Spot, please, I didn do anything, Ise swear, why would ya say dat."

I kept my eyes on her face, I watched the tears roll down, I heard the tremor, the hurt, the fear in her voice. The fear, Kat Kelly was afraid of me. After Jack I was the guy who protected her, was there for her.Even though she was only two years younger then me, she still seemed like a little girland she was afraid of me. I hated myself then, more then I hated the guys who hurt her, more then I hated her for scaring me and I needed her out of here. I couldn't look into those eyes anymore, in one night she was doing what most of the boroughs of New York had been trying to do for years, she was destroying Spot Conlon.

"Slouch git 'er da fuck back ta Manhattan, let Jackie boy deal wit 'er," I spat out.

I backed away from her then, breaking eye contact. Slouch dragged her to her feet and she stumbled still wrapped tight in the blanket. I could feel her gaze on me but I refused to look into her eyes again, I knew she was still crying, silent tears and I couldn't face that again.

"I said git 'er da FUCK OUT!"

Slouch picked Kat up then and moved quickly towards the door. I looked at her then, cradled in Slouch's arms like a child. I don't think I will ever forget this moment, she turns her head to look over Slouch's shoulder at me, I stare into those wide green eyes full of hurt, take in the wild auburn hair and the deep pink lips letting out small hysterical gasps of air. I hate myself. I am tough, cold and emotionless, I am Spot Conlon.


	5. Chapter 5

**KAT**

It has been hours since I had returned to Manhattan, curled up against Slouch like the child the newsboys thought I was. Hours since Match had talked Jack out of choking the life out of me for being so irresponsible. Hours since the lectures on how I was just a stupid little girl had stopped. Hours since I had bathed and Jack tucked me into my bed and left me alone to think of how horribly Spot Conlon had broken my heart. After everything that had happened I was exhausted, mentally and physically but sleep alluded me. All I could think of was Spot calling me a whore, the cold hard look I had seen in his eyes as he said it. Why would he do that, why would Spot say those terrible things to me, about me? The questions kept rolling through my head and I had no answers for them. How could I have been so hopelessly in love with Spot and never seen how cruel he could be? How had I spent the last ten years of my life daydreaming about the day Spot would finally look at me the way he looked at the girls in Medda's theater and not realized I would never be anything more then Jack Kelly's little sister to him? Which going by what he said to me earlier this evening was absolutely nothing to him. I cannot believe I had been so stupid to believe he cared about me that he would eventually see me as someone desirable, someone to be loved and cherished. Stupid, stupid Kat Kelly, always the silly little girl dreaming about a boy that never existed. Growing up Spot had been Jacks best friend and in turn my surrogate big brother, at least I always thought he viewed it that way. To me though, he had been the handsomest most courageous boy I had ever known. He had always been on the short side but Spot Conlon could not be held back, he was larger then life. Even as a young boy Spot commanded respect he was someone you didn't deal with lightly. He had always been handsome with his steel blue eyes and his unfashionably long dirty blond hair that would hang in his eyes when he was without his cap. I had listened to the other newsgirls and the dancers at Medda's talk about his stamina and how just a look from his eyes could send them over the edge but I had never experienced a sensual Spot. I always got protective Spot, concerned Spot, big brother Spot but never the Spot the girls all raved about. Tammy one of the dancers at Medda's once told me that I was the lucky one that I was the only girl Spot had ever loved and probably would ever love, that he was too cold to let anyone else in. I had reveled in that comment, feeling the power of being envied for once by all the girls that Spot had ever taken home with him. I realize now that it was a meaningless comment, untrue like most things people say but I can't help thinking of the boy I had once known, before he was the King of Brooklyn, even after he became the king. The eight year old boy who had taken a beating from some older Queens newsies when they had been mercilessly teasing me, the eleven year old boy that had quietly held me when my dog Molly died. The thirteen year old boy who had beat the hell out of Oscar Delancey for trying to kiss me behind the distribution center. The fifteen year old King of Brooklyn who declared Kat Kelly off limits for any form of retribution from any borough of New York. He couldn't have always been that cruel boy he was tonight, could he have been?

I finally drifted to sleep with these thoughts rolling around in my head and I dreamed as always of Spot.

_I was back on the Brooklyn docks with rain pouring down on me and the greasy hands of Charlie and Ollie groping at my clothing. The only difference was this time I felt no fear, only disgust and hatred for the men holding me against my will. It took only a moment to realize my lack of fear was due to knowing beyond a doubt that my knight in shining armor would come for me, would banish these demons and protect me like I was the love of his life. And then he was there, blond hair hanging in his eyes, waving his cane in the air like a sword and demanding the release of his true love._

"_Git your goddamn dirty hands off her or forfeit youse lives," Spot yelled like the heroes in my story books did._

_The men trembled in the wrath of Brooklyn's king and released me, backing away slowly before breaking into a dead run straight off the docks. Spot pushed his cane through one of his belt loops as he rushed towards me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me in close to his chest. One off his calloused hands reached up and gently brushed my hair from my face before tenderly cupping my cheek and looking deeply into my eyes._

"_My love, my love are you well, did they hurt you? I will kill them for daring to lay a hand on the woman I love," Spot declared passionately. _

_I sighed and stared into the deep blue eyes seeing the love I had waited so long to see there._

"_Spot I will always be well as long as I have you, I love you, I love you, I love you," I declared just as passionately as him, reaching my hands up to pull his handsome face down to mine. His pink lips were less then an inch from mine, his breath fanning out across my face and in just seconds I knew I would feel the love I had wanted so long for._

**SPOT**

I jerked awake from the dream with sweat pouring off my face and the worn flannel sheets sticking to my chest as I gasped for air. It was pitch black in the room but I could clearly see Kat Kelly's face as if it was still right in front of mine. Her clear green eyes wide and filled with an emotion I barely recognized as love, not the lust I saw in other girls eyes but love for me. It was a foreign sight, love for Spot Conlon but I could still see it in my dark bedroom, I could see the raindrops hanging from her thick eyelashes and her deep pink lips inches from mine whispering words of love to me. God I wanted more, I wanted to know what she tasted like, would she taste as sweet as that strawberry pastry I had stolen days before had tasted? Would she sigh into my mouth murmuring incoherent words of love, would she………

"Da King a Brooklyn have a lil nightmare," Match asked interrupting the thoughts rolling through my mind.

I looked over in Match's direction and glared at him, Kats clear image fading from my minds eye.

"Shud up ya bummer," I spat out, flopping onto my back and rolling over so my back was to him.

What the hell kind of dream was that?


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOT**

It had been two months since Brooklyn had rescued Kat Kelly on the docks and three weeks since the dreams had begun. I was dreaming about her every night and the worst part was when I woke up I wished I was still dreaming about her. I spent entire days beating myself up over it. Why the hell couldn't I get Jacks little sister out of my mind, was I some kind of pervert dreaming about little girls? Granted she was only two years younger then I was but she was still just a kid and Jack, god Jack would kill me if he knew I was having the same damn dream about Kat every night. And it was the exact same dream, every night I rescued her from those scumbags and she whispered words of love, pulling me close, so close to her lips but we never kissed I woke up sweating and unfulfilled to hear Matches taunting about my nightmares. I swear to god I am going to kick his ass if I hear one more time how poor wittle Spotty was having nightmares. If it had been anyone other then Match, except for maybe Jack, they would have been beaten unrecognizable the minute they had opened their mouth. Match and Jack were loyal and reliable, they were pretty much the only people I would call friends. The other newsies that hung around and my Brooklyn boys either feared me or plotted against me and those are not the kind of people I would call friends. Even the girls were only aiming to use me for status I'm not complaining though, I had no problem with getting laid regularly. Kat is the only girl who never wanted anything from me. She's the girl who punched her own brother in the nose for calling me a midget when she was six. The eleven year old girl who had given me a bunch of flowers for knocking out Oscar Delancy. The girl who had stayed up three nights in a row singing softly to me when I had been near delirious with a fever. Shit I would never tell anyone how much that stupid girly stuff had meant to me but then it had meant the world and it still did now. I shook my head trying to force these pussy thoughts from my mind. I must be losing it, what happened to tough cold emotionless Spot? This is getting ridiculous I haven't seen or heard from Kat since that night two months ago and there has barely been a peep from Manhattan and I still can't get her out of my head. Which in itself is just weird because she had never occupied a major part of my thoughts, she was just Jacks sister. Jack had sent his newsie Snitch by with a thank you for the rescue of his little sister but other than that there had been no word. Which, wasn't unusual, most other boroughs avoided Brooklyn even Jacks, we weren't exactly known for our hospitality. I had sent Sneak, one of my birds or spies whatever, to go see how Kat was doing. Sneak is a tiny blond eleven year old girl who can keep her mouth shut and move in and out of shadows in the middle of the damn day without anyone ever seeing her. It's really quite fucking amazing to watch or not watch because I guarantee you won't see her until she's standing right next to you. Anyway, when Sneak got back from Manhattan, she told me Kat was pretty much confined to the lodging house as punishment for sneaking out that night, she wasn't even allowed to sell papes. Jack hadn't beaten her for her disobedience and Racetrack and Kid Blink had been spending a lot of time trying to cheer her up. The last part bugged me quite a bit I had no idea why though, Race and Blink seemed to be pretty good guys.

"Spot heya Spot some a da boys from da Bronx beat up Dino bad, he wandered a lil to far into dere territory sellin dis morning," shouted Slouch pulling me from my thoughts.

"I'se comin, I'se comin," I jumped down from my perch above the docks and headed towards Slouch.

Thank god something had finally come along to drag all thoughts of Kat from my head the kid was driving me crazy.

**KAT**

I am losing my mind I have been locked in this damn lodging house for almost two months, I can't take it anymore. I swear one more hour and I am going to kill my own brother just to get the hell out of here. Three miserable weeks surrounded by the same walls and the same boys and the same dreams of Spot were making me crazy. It was hard enough dreaming of almost kissing the boy I had loved most of my life and then hating the same boy all day long without being stuck in the same room the entire time.

"Jack, Jack please, please, pretty please let me sell taday," I begged hanging off of my brother's forearm as he strolled across the bunkroom.

"Alright Kat I'll let ya sell but ya sell wit me taday, ya get no fadder den a foot from me side," Jack relented staring down at me with a grin that reached his brown eyes.

"I'se promise Jack, thanks," I replied with a grin to match his.

You can hardly tell me and Jack are related, at least by looks alone. My brother is tall and handsome with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes, broad shoulders and sculpted cheekbones. His reputation with the girls rivaled Spots I swear they probably give each other pointers. I on the other hand have always been on the short side barely five feet tall with green eyes, wavy auburn hair that reached my back and a rather ordinary face and figure. I might as well have been one of the boys for as much as anyone ever noticed I was a girl.

I followed my brother and the other newsies out the front door and down the street to the distribution center pulling my newsboy cap low on my head and savoring the freedom of finally being outside. The boys were shoving each other and laughing at their own jokes while we waited for the gates to open so we could buy our papers. When suddenly the normally jovial crowd grew quiet, I turned to see Oscar and Morris Delancy pushing their way through the crowd stopping in front of the group my brother had been entertaining with a sordid story about one of Medda's girls.

"Well, well, well dey finally let da cat outta da house," Morris said leering at me.

"Ya know Morris we was all surprised ta find out youse muddar eva let ya outta da cellar," my brother said slowly, shoving me behind him as he spoke.

Race and Blink quickly crowded into my sides grinning at the brothers standing before us, ready for the action that would surely take place.

"Wats da matta Kelly afraid Kat might wanna see what da Delancy broddas ave ta offer," Oscar said leaning to the left to see me.

Jack's fist clenched at his side and he opened his mouth to reply when I squeezed up next to him interrupting.

"No worries Cowboy I'se know sewage when I'se sees it," I said with a grin.

My brother and the rest of the newsies burst out laughing but Morris angrily looked toward his brother before reaching out for me close enough that I could see the whiskers on his chin when Jack shoved him hard enough that he went flying back against his brother.

"I'se wouldn't do dat if I'se was you," Race said shoving his cigar into his mouth.

Oscar pushed Morris off of him and took a swing at Jack who danced out of the way of the punch and took off running. Oscar and Morris were quickly in pursuit but were hindered by the other newsies who refused to move out of their way. I watched Jack slam into a curly haired boy I had never seen before and heard him angrily say to my brother, "What do you think your doing?"

"Runnin," Jack said flashing his trademark grin before taking off again.

I edged forward to try and get a better look at the merry chase my brother was taking the Delancy's on but Mush grabbed my arm pulling me back to his side. Apparently I was under not only my brother's watch but his three main cohorts were also making sure I didn't wander away. I was going to try my hardest to stay out of trouble. Jack had been really upset that I disobeyed him and he was pissed that he was indebted to Spot for saving my ass. So needless to say I had to be on my best behavior if I didn't want to end up locked in the lodging house for the rest of my life and if staying next to Mush was going to keep that from happening I was fine with that…….for now. The clanging of the distribution bell brought me from my reverie and I shuffled into line behind Race. I got my 50 papers and headed towards my brother who was once again in an argument with the curly haired boy. As I neared I could hear the conversation and for the first time noticed a little boy with the curly haired kid.

"Cowboy, they call 'im cowboy," the little kid said excitedly.

"Yeah they call me that and a lot of other things including, Jack Kelly, which is what me mudder called me," Jack said with his usual dramatic flare. I just rolled my eyes and positioned myself so that I was next to Jack.

"I'm Les and dis is my brodda David. He's older." Les said causing us all to grin in amusement.

"No kidding. How old are you Les?" Jack questioned continuing to converse with the kid.

"Me? Near 10."

"Near 10. Well, that's no good. If anyone asks, you're 7. You see, younger sells more papes and if we're gonna be partners, we wanna be the best."

"Wait. Who said anything about being partners?" David broke in looking pissed off

"Well, you owe me 2 bits right? Well, I'll consider that an investment. We sell together, we split 70-30, plus you get the benefit of observing me, no charge."

"Ah-ha."

"Ah-ha." Jack mimicked him. I was slightly impressed that this David kid was blowing my brother off it was an unusual occurance.

"You're getting the chance of a lifetime here, Davey. You learn from Jack, you learn from the best." Crutchy a newsies with a bum leg stated matter of factly.

"Well, if he's the best, then how come he needs me?"

"Listen, I don't need you, pal, but I ain't got a cute little brudder like Les here to front for me. With this kid's puss and my God-given talent, we could move a thousand papes a week. So what do you say Les? You wanna sell papes with me?"

"What da hell Jack," I said pissed and turned to look at him.

"Betta watch out Jack, Kat's got her claws out now," Mush said.

"Awww Kat you can sell papes wit me, be my cute little sista," Race said laughing.

"Kat come on, youse cute but ya just don't move papes like ya did when ya was seven and was all big green eyes," Jack said seriously, slinging his arm over my shoulder he continued. "Youse still sellin papes wit me from now on but ya ain't winnin da rich folks over like ya used to."

"Maybe if ya hadn't locked me in da lodging house for two months, ya wasted all of my cuteness," I said spitefully. "I ain't playin second fiddle to some ten year old kid, Jack."

"Kitty come on, look at dat puss, think a da scams ya can pull wit him at youse side."

I jerked myself out from under Jacks arm the minute he said Kitty.

"Fine, jist don't eva call me dat again," I muttered striding quickly out of the distribution center.

Kitty, kitty, kitty. It kept rolling through my mind as I walked out the gates. No one ever calls me by that, except for him. Spot Conlon's little nickname for me since I was five. Two months ago I had loved to hear it roll off his tongue, two months ago I had loved the little smirk that followed his use of the pet name but that was two months ago. Now the only image it invokes is of the last time I had seen Spot, when he was simultaneously my hero and my tormentor. I can feel tears pushing against my lower lashes, threatening to spill. I slumped against the brick wall outside the distribution center as I try to collect myself before my brother sees me and I remember.

"_Come on Kitty, me first, I'se am da king a Brooklyn." Spot strutted toward me, his cane swinging loosely in his hand and anger burning is his slate blue eyes._

"That's the first thing you gotta learn. Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. You know, we're what holds this town together. Without newsies, nobody knows nothin'."

My brothers booming voice shook me from my thoughts. I wiped the lingering tears from my eye lashes and pushed myself away from the wall. Jack and that David kid had obviously struck some kind of deal seeing as they were walking together. Screw Spot Conlon and screw Brooklyn too. I was going to stay as far away from both of them as I could.


End file.
